random_assaultfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 112
<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 113|Next Episode -->]] Length: 2:08:02 Hosts: Alex Kate Matt Mitch Guests: Intro: Every single advertisement for podcasts in 15 seconds, Stamps.com, audible, Legal Zoom, $ Shave Club Closing Song - Notorious BIG Juicy mashup something 80's retro new age electro Content Covered *Fritz the Cat Nine Lives *sitcom ideas *Online dating *Keanu Reeves man of Tai-Chi *Results of piss Matt off contest Notable Facts *Playing football is parents having sex *Mitch can't beat Pokemon X Y getting old (1st of many callbacks) *Chris Ott joke of shitty internet and being short. Funny Stories and Quotes Alex *We're here we're queer." **Matt "We're here we're queer." **Mitch "We're here we're fags." **Matt "THAT DOESN'T RHYME!" **Alex "DAMN IT YOU RUIN EVERYTHING." **Mr. Mitchell man. Mitchellin Man. Having sex, Mitch parents having sex. *We have a show to do. **Matt "Do we?" **Alex "Someone is leaving." **Matt "Good." *PC Gamer Elitest and PC podcast. *2 Guys 2 Jobs, who a roommates and each one is each others boss at the other job. **Matt "What a horrible state of life." **Alex "Seth McFarlene and egoraptor for casting. **Matt "Seth does that one voice, egoraptor does that one face." **Matt "Do you know how popular that show would be? *I disagree everyone ruined Game Grumps. *I'm not going to wash my penis for a month and put it in your mouth Mitch. *This show is too offensive, so we should stop listening. *Fritz the Cat, a black guy composed the music so it's not racist. *Watched the sequel Nine Lives on netflix and not the original *One step closer to the edge, and I'm about to break. (Mitchback) *Soylent Green is people. *If you parent's name a kid fay guy from Smashmouth his future is already set. **Kate "Hey Mouth family." *Smashmouth is not a fighting band. *I have a something tough to announce. A lot of shit has been going on. **Kate "You're gay." **Alex "This is serious I don't want you to get mad at me." **Kate "We won't get mad if you're gay." **Alex "But you might get Matt if I'm gay." **Matt "We enjoy diversity on this podcast if you're straight." ***Mitch "White" ***Kate "Cynical." **Alex Guys I got a Wii U. **Matt "I'm the only one here not with a Wii U. **Kate "That's it, get off the cast. **Alex I didn't want to be like Maxi-B with the PS4 gaemboner!" *You're among friends and we love you. **Matt "No!" **Kate "Brownies." **Alex "That's racist." Kate *The last time we had a guest we talked about animal cocks when he left. **Alex "No we talked about animal cocks when he was on."(CORRECT ALEX) *Straight men are... **Matt "The nations problem." *Wh don't you go on craigslist and find a stranger to sodomize you Friday night? *Why don't you suck my anus? **Alex "Cause we're having fun." *4-H cookies are bad. Taste like farm and honest work. *I have a 6th sense of Mitch jokes. I think of it and go nah. *I like vaginas, chim chimney **Matt "I love sweeping chim chim vaginas." Matt *Did you know the richest man is a Mexican? **Alex "Did you know the most Mexican guy is an Israeli? *The only reaso you know that song is its in an animu. *I'm Matt Flabslapper Racist. *Matt's sitcom idea **All of the guys roommates are former ex-girlfriends. Both sad and hilarious. Like my life. It's kinda happening. *(Mitch) Everything you do is bad. *Don't go to bars, go outside. If you don't go to a bar, Don't online date Mitch you'll find bad stuff. *Someone like me turning a girl down? That's gotta hurt. *Usually Keanu Reeves plays a box. **Mitch "I loved him in Metal Gear." *They speak Mandarin so Chinekenese. *Keanu moves pretty well for a rod in his ass. **Kate "Take it from me, its not easy." *Christ you are giving me a stomachache. *It's sometime time, sometimes pizza, sometimes pizzatime. What the fuck? *Stop going to make Chungus happen. *There was too many white people and dialogue in The Last of Us 6/10 *PAGS Nintendo is better than the PC. *Mitch looks and sound like Michael Cera and his life is just as depressing *BroPan "contest" That made me mad. *Actual fart* **Alex "Goddamn it." *You guys are making me gassy. *Phil Spector the guy that made Deus Ex? **Kate "Warren Spector." *I'm leaving the show. I mean Tony left. Mitch *I'm imagining you playing Mario Kart. **Alex "While jerking off? **Kate "catfood catfood." <-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 113|Next Episode -->]]Category:EpisodeCategory:AlexCategory:KateCategory:MattCategory:Mitch